Spells and His Angel
by Simply Amaryllis
Summary: Harry was struggling coping with his fifth year at Hogwarts, and in a last ditch attempt decided to pray. He wasn't expecting the Angel to talk back, but he's glad he did...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just a warning – the Supernatural parts of this don't really stick with any particular timeline, and they don't match up with the Harry Potter one year wise.**

 **ALSO, IT HAS BEEN MADE AWARE TO ME THAT THERE ARE POSSIBLE MISUNDERSTANDINGS THAT MAY OCCUR REGARDING THE AGES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL ROMANCE OCCURS ONCE HARRY HAS BECOME OF AGE IN WIZARDING SOCIEY. A** **CCORDING TO THIS STORY, HARRY IS 16 IN 5TH YEAR, TURNING 17 OVER SUMMER.**

 **Now, sorry for that addition! I hope you enjoy the story, and please can I receive no more hate about this misunderstanding?**

His hand stung.

It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been just a few hours ago. Still. Stupid old bag. Harry sighed from the sofa he was slouched on. Not only did his hand hurt, it was stopping him from going back to Gryffindor Tower. Instead, he was holed up in the Room of Requirement. He knew that when Hermione and Ron saw it, the questions would start up again – 'Why didn't you go to Dumbledore? Did you _have_ to talk back to her like that Harry?' – And then there was the worst question: 'Are you alright, Harry?'

He hated that one. It was always so difficult to answer. He couldn't lie, and tell them that he's good, or fine or okay. That wasn't fair to them. But he wasn't about to tell them that he was struggling to cope. Dumbledore was ignoring him. Umbridge ruled Hogwarts. Voldemort was back. How was a fifteen year old boy meant to deal with this?

Harry knew that the moment he said this to them, he'd snap. He'd be in bits, unable to deal with the pressure. That would be worse than lying. He needed to protect them from the worst of it. He just wished that there was some other outlet for all of this. Then, Harry thought, he could tell his two best friends how he felt, but without the risk of a breakdown.

A small, random little idea pooped into his head in response to his plea. He tried to shake the ridiculous thought away, but instead it just grew until he couldn't focus on anything but.

What if he prayed?

Harry let out another burdened sigh, before deciding to give it a go. What the Hell, right? The teen sat up on the seat, contemplating exactly who to pray for. Pagan Gods were a no. Whilst he was a Wizard, he didn't believe in the Pagan rituals associated – he blamed his muggle upbringing for that. Despite his believe in Christianity, he didn't want to pray to God – he'd done a lot of that when he was younger and locked in that cupboard and, not to sound ungrateful, it hadn't helped him much.

The idea of praying to an Angel though, seemed viable. The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes at that thought. It seemed rather ridiculous. Oh well. It's worth a try. Harry didn't want to pray to 'An Angel'. That's like shouting 'Hey you!' in a busy room. He tried to think of a few names, but he could only think of one. Gabriel. The name had been drilled into his head from the annual nursery and infant school nativity. In fact, one year Dudley had even been given the role (after stamping his feet a few times).

Gabriel it is then.

Harry lay back on the sofa again and closed his eyes, before speaking his prayer aloud.

"Hey, uh, Gabriel?" The wizard paused before laughing at his stupidity – Gabriel wasn't going to respond. Harry had no clue if he was even real.

"Um, so I really needed someone to vent to. It's selfish, but it prevents me from hurting my friends, so it's worth it. Basically I'm having a really stressful year, and I don't know how to cope with it. Dumbledore – my headmaster – is ignoring me. That sounds really vain – it's not, at least I don't think it is. He is kinda a mentor for me you see. And now I'm having these freaky visions and he won't help me understand the-"

Harry's prayer was interrupted by a flutter of wings that prompted the teen to look around for an owl. He then remembered that there were no windows. It must have been his mind playing tricks. He was tired enough, that's for sure. He turned back around, only to jump a foot or so in the air and grab for his wand.

Sat on the arm of the sofa, with his feet resting on the seat by Harry's feet, was a man. He was quite short – that was obvious despite him being seated. Actually, Harry reckoned with slight bitterness, they were about the same height. The older man had light brown hair, cut in a shaggy style that suited him rather well. From what Harry could tell, his eyes were hazel coloured. Before Harry could fire 'Expelliarmus', the other had pinched the wand and was twirling it between his fingers with an impish grin on his face.

"Hey!"

Harry stared suspiciously at the other man, "…Who are you?"

The man's grin grew, "Isn't it obvious? You were just talking to me and it sounded juicy, so I thought I'd pop in for a proper natter!"

Harry gaped at the man, " _You're_ Gabriel. As in the Angel?"

"Arch-Angel, if you want to be picky."

"How can I believe you?"

It was the man – Gabriel's – turn to gape, "I just appeared in front of you!" He then smirked, "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I can go!"

Harry blinked, and suddenly he had disappeared. No sign of apparition – the 'pop', or the flutter Harry felt in his chest when someone nearby practiced magic. He sighed, and let his eyes slip closed again. He had tried, and weirdly, even speaking about it a little had lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Then he remembered that the man had his wand. Damn. The teen started panicking, and paced for a moment or two trying to think of what to do. After a while, he flopped back onto the sofa concluding he would speak to a teacher. There was nothing else that he could do. However, before the teen was fully able to settle into his seat again, a hand appeared from behind him holding his wand. The sudden appearance made him jerk forwards and almost poke his eye out on the stick of holly.

"Easy there! Don't want to make your eye sight any worse!" The voice he had now learnt belonged to an Angel sing-songed over his shoulder. Harry just grumbled and turned to him.

"So how does this work? Do I just talk and you listen and nod?"

The Angel took a moment to think, before nodding, "Yeah, pretty much, Spells."

"Spells?" Harry queried.

"Well, if I'm going to be your agony aunt, I need to call you something!"

Harry flushed, realising he'd never introduced himself, "Oh, uh, I'm Har-"

"Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived yada yada… I know – Angel, remember." Gabriel smirked.

"What's with the stupid nickname then?"

"Hey! It's not stupid!" The Angel replied with a pout, "And don't worry, it's affectionate."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "I suppose it could be worse…"

The Angel clapped his hands excitedly whilst bouncing from his perch. He then slid down so that he was sitting next to the raven-haired teen, who had moved to allow the change. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

###############################

The two had talked for several hours. Well, thinking back on it Harry realised that _he_ had talked for several hours as Gabriel dutifully listened to him. After they had gotten past the wand-stealing and annoying nicknames, Gabriel had turned out to be a pretty good guy to talk to. Following the 'Therapy' as Gabriel had dubbed it, they had just sat and talked for a while longer. Gabriel was funny and quite sweet, once you sat down and just chatted.

As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower, he thought back on what Gabriel had said before he had disappeared to who-knows-where: "If you need to talk again, just call!"

The offer, though simple, warmed Harry through. Yes, his friends had supplied similar offers in the past but this felt different. The idea of seeing the Angel again made Harry's small smile grow.

#########################

Harry dropped onto his bed, trying to hold back tears. The anger building in him was attempting to bubble up and out, his magic begging to lash out. He slammed his hands down on the mattress, feeling the vibrations reverberate throughout.

"Ugh! She's such a –"

"Bitch?" Harry started, sitting up on his bed. Sat at the end was the very Angel that he was about to call.

"Yeah…" The teen agreed, feeling himself deflate. The anger he was feeling just seemed to drain out of him, along with all of his energy.

"Whilst, from what I have seen, this is a commonly used description of the toad, I get the feeling that there's something especially infuriating that she has done this time?"

Harry smiled weakly at Gabriel, "She banned me from playing quidditch and confiscated my broom…" He was surprised when Gabriel glared at the floor, before looking up and giving Harry a bright smile.

"You should go and eat some dinner, Harry. Wouldn't want you to waste away. Plus, you might just have a nice time…"

Harry followed the instructions of the Angel, who had promptly disappeared. Twenty minutes into dinner, he realised what Gabriel had meant. Every time Umbridge attempted to eat some of her stew, it snarled and snapped at her, and every sip of her drink seemed to be turning her hair a different colour. Whilst to everyone else in the room it was a stupid prank carried out by an incredibly brave student, Harry knew that Gabriel was the culprit. He'd have to thank the smug Angel for cheering him up.

############################

The next time that Harry talked to Gabriel occurred around a month later.

"I can't believe that she got her bloody _Inquisitorial Squad_ to spy on us! All we were doing was teaching DADA to the students seeing as _she_ refused to teach it herself!" Harry flung his arms out in frustration as he paced back and forth in the grass. Behind him, Gabriel was leaning against a large tree, flicking stones into the Great Lake.

"Do you want me to smite her?"

Harry turned to the other man, "You can do that?"

"I don't know, actually. As weird as it sounds, in all my years I have never tried to smite someone…" The brunet paused, "I could kill her though! Or just make her disappear!"

Harry just gave the other a deadpan look, before flopping down next to him. "I just hate how much control she has! It's all because of the ministry. They just won't believe that Voldemort is back."

"Spells, they're scared idiots. Of course they're not going to believe that the 'Evil Lord Mouldy-tart' is back. But you know it, and so the most you can do is prepare. Because at some point, they're going to realise what is really happening, and they'll push everything on you."

The teen dropped his head onto the shoulder of the other, "I hate that this is my responsibility. My friends try to understand, and they are amazing, but they never truly do. It's selfish, but it's nice to know I'm not burdening them with my troubles."

"I understand completely Spells, I really do."

#################

Sobs were the only thing that could be heard echoing in the room. Harry's knees gave out before he could reach his bed at the other end of the room. He fell to the floor, knees colliding with the stone and sending pain ricocheting along his legs. Harry didn't care.

Sirius was gone. And it was all his fault. He had been the one to lead them there. He had been the one to foolishly walk into the trap. And now Sirius was dead. The thought caused Harry to let out a long, ragged scream. Therefore he didn't hear the characteristic flutter of wings.

"Spells? Can you hear me? Spells?"

The teen just continued to sob as the Angel picked him up and carried him effortlessly to the bed. Once there, he curled up into a ball.

"He's gone, Gabriel. He's gone."

"I know…" The Angel said sombrely.

Harry suddenly shot up, and grabbed the other by his shirt, "Can't you do something? You're an Arch-Angel! Surely you should be able to bring him back? Please! Please Gabriel, bring him back! I need him! He's my Godfather! I only just got him back!"

"Spells, you know it doesn't work like that. I'm sorry, but Sirius is gone. If it helps, he's with your parents. But I can't bring him back."

Once again, the younger broke down in tears, leaning against the other. His whole body shook with the force of his tears. Sirius was gone. All he could see was the shock on his face as he had fallen through that wretched veil. It replayed in his mind, over and over and over and over, tormenting him. He wanted it to stop. No. He wanted Sirius back!

He once again felt himself being lifted, this time further onto the bed and under the covers, his robes becoming pyjamas. Harry tried to let go of Gabriel's shirt, but his fist seemed to be acting separately from his body. Gabriel just gave him a look of understanding and sadness, before changing his own attire and climbing in next to him.

As the Angel pulled out a chocolate bar to munch on, the wizard found himself slowly getting more tired, an unusually tranquil feeling falling over him. It didn't take long until he gave in to sleep.

######################

In the following months, the visits from Gabriel increased. At first, Harry needed him there, to help him cope with the death of his Godfather. But as the Angel slowly guided through the mourning period, the raven realised that he wanted Gabriel there. As the visits increased, so did the physical affection. It started as comfort, but the pair soon found themselves leaning against one another, brushing hands when chatting, standing closer than entirely necessary.

When Harry was sent back to the Dursley's, Gabriel's visits increased further. They often spent the day together – at the park, the shops, and sometimes just in the teen's room. They could talk for hours. With the talking came flirting. Gabriel would make little comments, and Harry would reply with witty jokes. The brushes became more purposeful, and more often than not, Harry would end the day falling asleep with Gabriel lying next to him.

It was a particularly hot day, and Harry had little motivation. His friends had all written to him already, and so he decided to write back. He was just finishing his letter to Hagrid when he heard Gabriel arrive. After a moment, the wizard felt arms hook around his shoulders from behind, and a head rest on top of his. He silently revelled in the contact.

"What you up to Spells?"

"Writing to my friends."

"Have you told them about me?"

Harry paused, Hermione's letter lying half written, "Do you want me to?"

"Well, I am awesome – as long as you don't mention I'm an Angel you're all good."

The teen grinned, and started the letter again, this time adding details about his time with the other. Occasionally Gabriel would pipe up with something else to write, or laugh at a memory.

When he had finished writing the letters and had sent Hedwig off to deliver them, he turned to the Angel who was now lounging stretched out on his bed. Taking a moment to subtly admire his physique before asking, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well," The Angel drawled, "I was thinking I could show you my home?"

"Heaven?" The wizard asked, slightly confused. Was that possible?

"No, I meant my place in America. I don't really go to Heaven often. Too much drama. Did you know that Angels are like, the biggest drama queens?"

"I'd never of guessed." Harry muttered sarcastically, and Gabriel glared playfully. "Sure, I'd like to see where you go when you're not being my Agony Aunt."

The Angel jumped off the bed, and bounced over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the other in a hug, and whispered, "Hold on tight Spells." Harry blushed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he stood on the spot for a moment in shock. Within a second they had travelled thousands of miles. And he barely felt it.

Awareness suddenly struck him, and he realised that his arms had wrapped themselves around Gabriel's neck and their faces were incredibly close. Up close, Gabriel's hazel eyes seemed to glow with power, and the teen felt the urge to lean forward grown within him. The feeling of the Angel's arms tightening slightly on his waist drew him out of the trance, and he pulled away shyly to look at the room they were in.

It was light and open, with a modern feel. It was clearly the living room, as it had a sofa and a large television. On almost every surface in the room, there was a bowl of sweets. There were games consoles under the TV, and a multitude of films filling the shelves surrounding the area. It was very Gabriel. Harry loved it.

The raven-haired male took a few steps into the room, before turning to Gabriel, looking for permission to explore a bit. However, upon turning he found the Angel was right behind him. He flushed again and the other man smiled, taking one of his hands and breathing, "Harry…"

Harry's knees felt weak, and he grabbed onto the other's shoulders. This action pulled them closer, and the wizard found himself leaning against the back of the sofa. Looking up at the face of the man who was stood slightly higher than him, he found that those captivating eyes were resting on his lips. The molten gold had darkened ever so slightly, but it was enough for Harry to gasp quietly.

The gasp caused Gabriel to flick his eyes up to Harry's before leaning forward the last little bit and letting their lips meet.

Harry instantly responded to the kiss, pressing his lips against Gabriel's. They moved against each other, arms pulling them closer and legs intertwining slightly. Soon, the gentle kiss ended, and Harry pulled back for much needed air.

"Spells, I'm gonna be blunt here -"

Harry grinned cheekily, "What's new?"

Gabriel smiled affectionately and continued, "I really like you. And not in a 'you're okay kid' kinda way but in an 'I want to kiss you, and date you, and do unspeakable things to you' way."

The teen turned red at the comment – now was not the time to think about those unspeakable things. Not at all. That didn't stop his mind, it seemed. Various compromising positions involving himself and Gabriel appeared in his head, causing the red in his cheeks to grow impossibly brighter. And by the smirk on the Angel's face, Gabriel knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I like you too, in that way…"

The Angel beamed at him, and opened his mouth to speak further, only to be interrupted by banging on the front door to his apartment. Gabriel growled – actually growled! – And stormed to the door, a glower on his face. He opened it to reveal three men.

"If this isn't important, I am gonna smite you for interrupting my evening!"

One of the men at the door gave Gabriel a confused look, "Smite? Only Father can smite huma-"

"You know what I meant Castiel!" Said man started to reply, but was stopped by one of the others. He was the tallest of the group, with shaggy brown hair and a muscled build.

"We need to know where we can find Balthasar. He has information that we're after, and last we heard, you know of his location."

Gabriel glared, "Is that all? Sasquatch, I have half a mind to just shut the door on you!" He sighed, "Ok, stay there whilst I go and do something quickly."

Harry watched as Gabriel walked back towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen, "It seems our talk is going to have to wait. I'll take you back to Surrey, but I will be over later when this is all sorted. Ok with you?"

The wizard nodded, and Gabriel leant forward to press their lips together in a quick kiss. It soon escalated though, and they massaged their lips together with a steadily burning passion.

"What the Hell?"

The pair pulled apart abruptly at the exclamation. Harry turned to see the third of the group glaring at the two suspiciously.

"What's wrong Dean? I'm just kissing my I-don't know-what-we-are-yet-as-you-interrupted-the-conversation."

Harry chuckled at the Angel as the man glowered at him.

"You said you were doing something important!"

"Yeah, I'm taking this gorgeous guy home! Be back in a minute!" Harry blushed at the compliment. Dean on the other hand just looked impatient. That didn't last long, as soon the pair were in Harry's bedroom at the Dursley household. "Bye Spells, see you later…" The tenderness in his voice was not missed.

Before he could leave, Harry grabbed his arm. "For future reference, you can call me your boyfriend, if you want?" He smiled shyly.

In response, Gabriel grinned giddily and pressed a quick peck on Harry's cheek before disappearing back to America to help the three men.

##########################################

Before he knew it, Harry was back at Hogwarts starting his sixth year, and having time alone with Gabriel suddenly became a lot more difficult – At Privet Drive, nobody really noticed if he wasn't in his room anymore. Similarly, none of his family seemed to notice when there were two people in there either. However at Hogwarts he rarely had a moment to himself. Harry was either in classes, hanging out with his friends or in his dorm room, which wasn't exactly private.

The couple had to make do with meeting up once a week. Whilst that sounds okay, the pair were used to seeing each other at least twice every seven days. To add to this, the meetings were quite short – The wizards tendency to walk into trouble head first without even knowing it had resulted in Ron and Hermione stressing when he was gone for more than an hour or so. He knew that it wasn't their fault and that they were just being good friends, but after being told off for the nth time that term after 'disappearing' Harry was starting to get frustrated!

One such telling off was where Harry found himself on a Saturday hallway into the winter term.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione approached him with concern pulling at her features. It always started with this.

"Yes, Hermione! You guys worry too much!" The teen tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, and felt that he'd done a pretty good job.

"We just care about you is all, and don't want you to get hurt!" She replied. The worried look had not left yet. Harry really hated that look. It was the look that meant they'd follow him to their deaths if he asked them to.

"Yeah mate! What with You-Know-Who -"

"His name is Voldemort."

"Fine, Voldemort. As I was saying – with him and Death Eaters and stuff all over the place we wouldn't want something to happen…"

"Nothing's going to happen guys!" The wizard's voice had become slightly raised in his frustration.

"How do we know that Harry! You never tell us where you go and what you do – for all we know you could be stalking Malfoy!" Hermione expressed, the worry becoming tinged with frustration.

"Well maybe I don't tell you because I want to get away from your nagging! You're not my Mother, Hermione!"

"Oi, don't talk to her like that!" As Ron defended his crush, his face turned a faint pink colour. Harry just moved the angry glare that had been locked with Hermione's upset gaze onto the redhead.

"I wouldn't if you two just minded your own business!" Hermione looked more upset at this.

"We just want to help you." She half-whispered, but the dark-haired teen heard.

"If you really want to help then maybe try leaving me alone and _not_ smothering me then!" Harry stormed off up to his dorm room, shutting the drapes on his bed and placing sticking and silencing charms on them, preventing him from being disturbed. For a while he just lay there, stewing in his anger at the two. Then the guilt started to creep in. They were only trying to be his friends. The teen sighed resignedly, and decided to apologise in the morning when everything (Ron) had cooled down.

He let his eyes fall shut, slipping into a half asleep state when something in his bag – resting by his feet – vibrated. He sat up sluggishly and fished through his notes until he came across the source of the vibration. Pressing a button, he held it up to his ear. "Gabe?"

"Hey Spells…" The soothing voice of his Angel came floating through from the phone. It had been a gift given to Harry on his Birthday by said Angel, and had the ability to function using Harry's magic as a power source. Perks of having an Arch-Angel pretending to be a Trickster as a boyfriend.

"I messed up…"

"They'll be fine in the morning, Harry."

"That isn't my point and you know it! I always end up snapping at them, telling them to go away, despite the fact they are the best friends I have ever had. Yet they always come back… I don't deserve them."

"Spells, they come back because they love you, and they know you. They will know you didn't mean to snap, but they will take what you said on board. And you do deserve them – just because you get angry sometimes doesn't mean you aren't worthy. It makes you human."

Harry sighed heavily, Gabriel's words pulsing around his brain, calming him down. He smiled, knowing that Gabriel would be able to sense his change in mood. The silence continued for a few moments more, before the Angel broke it again. "Was it over me?"

The teen shook his head. "No. It's because I keep on disappearing -"

"To come and see me." The Angel deadpanned over the phone. Harry hated it when he used that voice. It meant that he was unhappy – a rare occurrence for the being.

"No! If they knew that it was to see you, they'd be a lot better about it, I think…"

"Tell them then."

"W-what? What about you being an Angel? If I tell them I'm seeing someone they'll ask questions, and want to know why we have to sneak about, and then how you can get into the school! I don't want to lie to my friends."

"You trust them so I'm fine with them knowing. I love you Spells, and I'm not coming between you and your best friends."

"Okay!" Harry's face lit up in an excited smile. "I'll tell them sometime this week! They'll want to meet you soon though, especially after those letters over summer. And you might get a threat or two off of them…"

"Bring it on!" Gabriel seemed back to normal, causing the Wizard's grin to grow. There was sudden noise in the background. "Spells, I gotta go! The Winchester's are here! I can maybe meet your friends in Hogsmeade at the weekend?"

"Yeah, I wish you could come earlier though…"

"So do I. But with the chaos at the moment I'm needed in the US. I will definitely be free on Saturday though! The Three Musketeers are heading off to see Bobby then, so my service won't be required."

Harry smiled at the nickname for the Winchesters and their pet Angel. It turned into a chuckle when a 'Hey!' was heard from Dean. "Okay Gabe, I love you. Stay safe!"

"Love you too Spells. And let me know how it goes with your friends." The Angel then hung up, and Harry rolled over in his bed and fell asleep, forgetting (much to his annoyance in the morning) that he was still in his uniform.

################################

Harry ended up telling his best friends about Gabriel approximately an hour before said Angel's time of arrival. He had apologised to the two on the Sunday morning. The three had opted to skip breakfast in the Great Hall, instead dining in the kitchen as they chatted about nothing merrily. Since then everything had been great.

It wasn't that Harry hadn't wanted to tell them before then – he was super excited to tell his closest friends. But everything seemed to get in the way. He never had the chance to tell them on the Sunday. Monday came and their classes were all people wanted to talk about (a potion had exploded in Snape's face – the whole ordeal had become a bit of a scandal). Tuesday and Wednesday were spent revising for a test on the Thursday upon instruction from Hermione. When he'd tried after that, he'd been interrupted by someone else wanting his attention for something.

Therefore the teen sat in a booth at The Three Broomsticks with the other two sat opposite him, all of them nursing Butterbeers. "Hey, um, I need to tell you two something." Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked.

"Um, it's about why I keep, um disappearing…" The two nodded for him to continue. "Well, it's because I'm seeing someone."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione just had a knowing smile. "Who is she?"

"It's, uh, actually a 'He'. Gabriel actually." The redhead's eyes widened further and he sat back in his seat.

"The guy you wrote to us about?" Harry nodded.

"Blimey mate. Why didn't you tell us?" The black-haired teen felt the knot that had tied in his gut collapse as the two accepted it easily. He hadn't even realised how much anxiety he'd felt over the 'it's a guy' bit of the conversation.

"There's kind of more to it than that." He paused and lowered his voice as Hermione, intuitive as she is, cast a silencing spell to prevent others from hearing. "He's not exactly human – he's an Angel."

He waited for their reactions, turning to Ron first. Said teen was sat with a stunned look, before it slowly turned into a puzzled one. Looking at Hermione, he smiled slightly at the thoughtful expression on her features. "They exist? I thought they were just mythical."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "Unicorns exist, why not Angels?" Surprisingly, that came from Ron. Harry felt guilt niggling at him, he should really stop expecting the Weasley to blow up on him. He gave Ron a happy smile.

"I wonder if there are any books on it…" The muggleborn mused.

"Well, you could always ask him. If you wanted to that is?" Harry invited.

She looked from the table to the Raven-haired teen with a questioning look. Harry flushed slightly rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Ah, I invited him to meet you guys in about -" He looked at the clock above the bar. "- forty minutes?"

##############################

The start of the following summer was spent with Gabriel in America. That was, until the hunt for Horcruxes began. It was difficult, but the Golden Trio were able to appreciate that Gabriel's presence helped ease some of the difficulties. He was able to mask their trail, and made sure that they were in secure locations all over the country. Therefore it only took them five months to track down all of the Horcruxes.

Before Harry knew it he was collapsing into Ron and Hermione's arms, having just defeated Voldemort. It was over. Everyone could live their lives in peace and complain about mundane things like the milk being off and the neighbours being too loud for the third time that week.

He was free.

#############################

Harry sighed against Gabriel's lips, pressing his own firmly against the Angel. The pair were finally getting some down-time, having spent the day unpacking Harry's few belongings that he had gathered in the years at Hogwarts.

They were now officially living together. The two had chosen to ignore Dean's comments that Harry pretty much lived there already by the point they announced the decision. Whilst Harry didn't have the Newts needed for most jobs in the wizarding world (he loved Hogwarts but he was glad to see the back of it), he found that he didn't care, instead taking a training position as a healer in Michigan. His main focus was treating magical creatures, but he was able to care for wizards and muggles also.

Harry was drawn back into the present when Gabriel kissed him again, this one long, slow and sweet. After a few seconds, however, it started to become more, hotter. Harry wove his hands into Gabriel's hair, pulling him down on top of him.

"Hello?" The pair jumped, Gabriel spinning around onto his back on the bed to look at the intruder.

"Castiel." The alarm on Gabe's face slackened to an annoyed expression. "Do you know what privacy is?" Said Angel gave a confused look before answering.

"Of Course. It is a state in which one is not observed or disturbed by other people." He recited the definition.

"If that's the case, why don't you give us some?" Gabriel quipped. Harry chucked silently behind his partner, feeling slightly sorry for the other Angel. Castiel chose to ignore the question.

"We need your help. There's an issue with a demon uprising in Wisconsin."

"Aww, can't you, Sasquatch and lickle Deanikins deal with it on your own?" Castiel just stared at his fellow Angel with a seemingly emotionless stare, but Gabriel must have seen something in there, as he sighed and stood. Once he had gathered all the equipment that he'd need, he looked to Harry who had sat up at the edge of their bed.

"Love you, Spells." He pecked the Wizard on the cheek.

"I love you too Gabe. I'll see you later."

 **Hope that you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, I was thinking on writing a companion piece to this from Gabriel's point of view on the events in this. It will include details on the story that this doesn't. Thoughts?**


	2. It only took me 2 years!

Hey!

Just to let you know, I have just uploaded the companion piece for SHA.

It's called The Angel and His Spells (imaginative, I know), and I really hope that you enjoy it!

Much love,

Simply Amaryllis


End file.
